Surprise?
by Aly208
Summary: Matthew decides to surprise Francis. *Franada*


"Surprise?"

Summary: Matthew decides to surprise Francis. *Franada*

Warnings: Yaoi, cross-dressing, sexually graphic scenes, masturbation, and coarse language. People, don't be shocked, this is a lemon 8D

_A/N: For a dear friend – YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS :D Also, this is my first attempt at smut, so I'm terribly sorry if this is an absolute fail. Oh, well._

* * *

Matthew bit his bottom lip apprehensively, chewing on it slightly as he carefully unbuckled his blue jeans. His already discarded red hoodie had been folded neatly and tucked securely into the confines of his closet, so now he was merely left clad in nothing but his underwear.

_Should I really be doing this? I mean, I want to surprise Francis, but would he honestly enjoy this? _thought a nervous Matthew, letting his hands hover over the waistband of his striped boxers. He then paused for a minute, thinking this plan over again, and immediately knew this was what Francis would like – he would love this, actually.

You see, Francis had been rather melancholy lately. Matthew, although he didn't know why his lover was acting this peculiar way, decided to be his usual kind self and cheer him up. The best way, he decided, would be to surprise Francis with a sexy outfit and, obviously, sex.

_This will be perfect, _thought the soft-spoken Canadian mirthfully; eyeing the costume he had bought just for this special occasion with a not-so-innocent gleam in his violet eyes.

With that in mind, Matthew stripped off his last remaining piece of dignity and stood in his birthday suit. A cold draft suddenly came into the room, causing Matthew to shiver unexpectedly. However, this detriment didn't stop Matthew. He had to do this – for Francis.

Matthew raised one hand and began to rub his pink, hardened nipples for his senses to be aroused in order to get him in the mood. He let out a small whimper, unused to touching himself this way. He normally didn't masturbate – Francis took care of that problem – so this was quite the foreign feeling.

Then, Matthew took his other hand, slowly letting it meander down his lithe, petite form. He followed the curve of his body – teasing, touching, and fondling – until his hand settled right before his crotch. Licking his soft, delicate lips, Matthew hesitantly run his slim fingers down the length of his shaft. His hips bucked at the touch, and he gave out a long, desperate moan.

He then began to pump his length, starting out nice and slow to quickly becoming wild and speedy. His imagination ran madly through his head, thinking about all of his lust-driven encounters with his sex-addicted lover. He imagined that Francis was here with him right now, at this very moment, caressing and pleasing him. Matthew let out another yearning moan, filled only with concupiscence.

Finally, Matthew's built up pleasure ended. He felt himself cum, long and hard, into the palm of his hand. He fell back against his bed, panting harshly and his heart beat rushing like there was no tomorrow; he was wiped out. For a minute, Matthew rested, giving himself a small break. Next, he grabbed a tissue from a nearby desk and cleaned his mess up. Even though there was no need for this (he was planning to do something else, as well), he still felt the need to be orderly and tidy.

The next thing Matthew did was settle back comfortably against the silky, soft covers made of the finest material one could find. He gingerly spread his long, wiry legs and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them for a while. When he decided enough was enough, he took one saliva-coated finger and rubbed it enticingly around his entrance, pretending it was Francis doing all of this.

"Ahh . . . ngh . . ." Matthew moaned as he slipped his finger in. He pushed deeper and deeper into his hole, stretching and prepping himself before he decided he was fit enough for another finger. He kept repeating this until he had an astonishing amount of four fingers inside (Francis was big, trust him). Then, before he could cum again, Matthew hurriedly took his hand out of his entrance and began to think of horrid, nonsexual thoughts to suppress his libido.

Once his erection was fully down, Matthew took the costume he had selected for this occasion and quickly put it on. The outfit was a French maid costume, something Matthew absolutely _knew _Francis would love and not be able to resist him. To make things more interesting, the violet-eyed nation put on a pair of frilly, pink panties that could easily be seen once he bent down - his skirt was very revealing and short.

Matthew glanced at the clock as he put on the finishing touches. Perfect, he was right on time. Francis had left earlier to go to the grocery store, and had told him he'd be back in precisely two hours. That gave Matthew the exact amount of time to pick out an outfit and prep himself for Francis.

The front door slammed shut loudly. Matthew scrambled into the stance he'd been planning (a very provocative position on top of their bed). Then, Francis's clear, French-accented voice rang throughout the house:

"_Mathieu, _where are you?"

"In our bedroom!" yelled back Matthew, fervently wishing that Francis would come up here already and hurry up. His violet eyes were wide with anticipation as he attempted to put on a seductive facial expression.

"Are you okay?" asked Francis worriedly, his voice sounding closer and closer with every passing second. _He must be climbing up the stairs,_ Matthew thought excitedly.

The door creaked open and Francis popped up from the other side. To say that the Frenchman was just surprised was the biggest understatement of the month.

"W-What-" he stuttered, his eyes trailing down Matthew's body with shock and slight hunger, savoring the sweet moment.

"Hello, Francis," said Matthew in a husky, flirtatious voice, grinning a huge and coquettish smile. He looked up at Francis through his long lashes, batting his eyelashes a few times.

"_Mathieu, _what's going on?" Francis asked confusedly, his blue eyes still locked on his lover's alluring wardrobe. His mouth was left slightly agape, some drool beginning to make its way out of his mouth.

"Don't you want to play with me, Francis?" The question was innocent enough, but the way Matthew said it made Francis shiver with delight.

Then, the blue-eyed nation shook his head slowly in disbelief, a small smile making its presence known on his mien. "Did you do this just for me?" he asked, his eyes shining and twinkling with joy and appreciation.

"I-I - I mean, don't you like it?" Matthew asked in a panicked, quick tone, forgetting his composure at an instant. He sat up on the bed, staring at the other nation with slightly watery eyes.

"Oh, _Mathieu, _I love it. It's just that you didn't have to go to all of this trouble for me," explained Francis, his point pithy - short and sweet. His blue eyes carried a gleam of warmth and affection for his lover. Matthew was so silly; he didn't have to try and please him like this.

Matthew shook his head rapidly. "No, you mean the world to me, Francis. I want to do something for you that you'd enjoy."

At that moment, Francis felt his romantic heart melt. "I love you so much," said Francis lovingly, throwing his arms around Matthew in a large embrace. Matthew, happy to comply, hugged him back just as eagerly.

"It'd be a shame to let this costume go to waste, though, don't you think?" Francis asked mischievously after a few minutes had gone by. He had on an impish look - his eyes were glistening naughtily and he had on a roguish grin.

"It would. However, I think we can find a way to use it," replied Matthew just as wickedly. With that said, the pair of lovers wrapped their arms around each other even tighter and began to smooch romantically.

_~ Fin ~ _


End file.
